Ultron Sigma vs Hawk Moth
Ultron_Sigma_vs._Hawk_Moth.png|Blood Bigley Description Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite VS Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir! Who will prevail between those minion-making god wannabes in battle? Intro Wiz- These two villains may be completely different in many ways, but they have one thing in common. Boomstick- They are psychotic, they can both turn people into their own personal minions and they both desire to change reality to make their dreams come true. Wiz- Okay, so they have three things in common. Sue me. Boomstick- Ultron Sigma, the fusion of two of the world's craziest machines Ultron and Sigma, Wiz- And Hawk Moth, the archenemy of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Boomstick- He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz- And it is our job to analyze their weapons armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Ultron Sigma Wiz- Artificial intelligence. The belief that one could create a machine that could think for itself. While the idea has inspired multiple films in the past, most of them continue to agree that the idea is not a good one. Boomstick- Especially if you are considering combining two psycopaths together. Like Ultron and Sigma. Wiz- Funny thing is, they merged once. Boomstick- WHAT? Wiz- Once, Jedah- the demonic Lord from the Kingdom of Makai, plotted with Lady Death to combine two realities so they could share the souls of both universes. Liking the idea, Death persuaded Thanos to collect the Infinity Stones. Boomstick- Oh, yeah. The multi-colored gems that give control over things like time and space. Wiz- Right. Death handed Thanos the Space stone and told him to get the others. The second stone Thanos was after, the Reality Stone, was in Abel City, which had a force field that would only allow machines through. Thanos persuaded Ultron to get the Reality Stone for him in exchange for the city. Boomstick- It was here that Ultron met and befriended Sigma. Joining forces, they decided to find the Stones themselves and use them to turn the universe into robots. Wiz- So the two betrayed Thanos and used the Reality Stone to upload Sigma into Ultron's body, becoming Ultron Sigma. Boomstick- As Ultron Sigma, he- er they had a combination of each other's abilities. From Sigma, they gained experienced combat skill, able to beat villains like the mighty Thanos, and heroes like Thor Odinson- and both of them are capable of obliterating planets! Wiz- And from Ultron, they have recieved all his durability and strength. They are strong enough to knock aside Mjolnir and catch weapons like Captain America's shield. He also has abilities like flight, ion blasts and swordsmanship- like the Mace Windu lightsaber he has isn't enough to show that. Boomstick- And remember the Reality and Space Stones he got from Thanos? Well, he actually keeps them on him at all times. The Space Stone- which allows complete control over space- allows him to teleport, trap enemies in a cube that only he can enter, and pull enemies toward him. And the Reality Stone- which allows the user to manipulate reality itself- allows him to create homing projectiles. Wiz- But his most powerful weapon is his Sigma Virus, which allows him to turn whoever is infected by it into a machine under his control. With it, he infected and enslaved Thor, turning him into a mere puppet. Boomstick- Not to mention the drones and soldiers he has under his command. Seriously, is this guy killable? Wiz- Actually, yes. He can be hurt by electricity, and enough blunt force would damage the stones, injuring them. But most of all, he can be tricked- as shown when Dante gave him the Soul Stone, which, since he had no soul, drove him insane. But that doesn't mean he will stop doing what he wants- world domination. "We are born of two universes. Each of them imperfect, each of them afflicted with the cancer of organic life. From their ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fire of the stones of reality, and space. All life remade in our image, in steel, free from the sins of flesh. We are Ultron Sigma. We are your god." —Ultron Sigma Hawk Moth Pre Battle Battle Post Battle Polls Who would you be rooting for? Ultron Sigma Hawk Moth Who do you think would win? Ultron Sigma Hawk Moth Next Time on Death Battle I am interested to here what kind of battles you want me to do. Name them so that I may consider them. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Robot vs Human" Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs